Dress Blues
by smaragdbird
Summary: The dress blues do it every time  Ronon/Lorne slash


Ronon usually wasn't a fan of the Lantean's uniforms. The combat uniforms lacked any protection from anything, really, and the aesthetics of what John called "dress blues" didn't do anything for Ronon.

Until the day he saw Lorne dressed in his "dress blues" for the first time.

Ronon had noticed Lorne before. It was hard not to notice the only man who could hold himself against Ronon in a fight for more than a few seconds. Also Lorne clearly tried to compensate for the lack of leverage his height gave him with strength and Ronon thought highly of anyone who would rely on their own body first and on weapons secondly. It was not a philosophy commonly found among the Terrans.

But it wasn't only Lorne's physical attractiveness that drew Ronon to him but also his dry humour, his attentiveness and on top of all f this his art stirred something inside Ronon. Lorne's art held an aesthetic that Ronon appreciated.

Anyway as their aesthetics weren't usually his aesthetics Ronon hadn't seen the attractiveness of the formal Terrans' uniforms until he had seen Lorne in his. The cut emphasised Lorne's broad shoulders and showed off his muscular body where his regular uniform tried to hide it. The blue brought his blue eyes out nicely and the white shirt complimented Lorne's tanned skin.

At first it wasn't more than appreciation. Ronon wasn't ready to begin a relationship yet; on some days it felt like he had only stopped running yesterday and the incident with Keturah's people hadn't helped at all.

Things, however, changed with time and during his fourth year in Atlantis Ronon allowed himself to let his hand linger on Lorne's body when they sparred or brush against him when they met in the hallways.

Then they were suddenly on Earth with Atlantis after a lot of things had happened but it boiled down to the fact that he had died and Lorne was wearing his dress uniform again and for once because they had won and no one had (permanently) died.

Ronon found him on one of the balconies looking out to the city (San Francisco, John told him) even though the party was still going strong. Lorne in his dress uniform in front of the golden and black background the city provided looked beautiful like few things did to Ronon anymore.

"I'm glad you didn't die." Lorne said when Ronon leaned against the railing next to him.

"Thanks." Ronon answered, their hands were nearly touching on the cool metal railing: "Do you know this city?"

"I grew up here. I've missed it all my life, whenever I wasn't here," Lorne laughed shortly and tipped his chamoagne glass over, letting the drink spill into the ocean.

"And now I'm feeling homesick for Pegasus." He added with a dry smile. Ronon stretched his fingers and let them rest as if on accident against the back of Lorne's hand. Lorne turned his head to him and gave him an honest and slightly grateful smile. Ronon moved slowly, his other hand came up and brushed with its fingertips against Lorne's cheek, giving him enough time to pull away if he wanted to.

It was a soft kiss but only because Lorne stopped him with a hand on his chest:

"Ronon, I can't take the chance. Not here."

/

Lorne was an observant, intelligent man and after that first time when Ronon had cornered him and his reaction to Lorne's regular uniform compared to his dress uniform made Lorne smirk and say:

"The dress blues, huh?"

Ronon had only grunted before kissing Lorne but Lorne had to have taken it as an affirmation as he had suddenly worn his formal uniform at every opportunity:

IOA member on Atlantis? Dress blues

High ranking military officer dropping by for a promotion ceremony? Dress blues

The Coalition of Planets held a meeting? Dress blues

/

"It's only Radim coming by." Ronon heard John say as he joined them on the way to the gateroom: "Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit, Lorne?"

"It's only proper procedure, sir." Was Lorne's answer although Ronon, and he was sure John too, could hear that was Lorne was really saying was: not that you care about such things.

"It's a bit late to impress Radim, though, after he already saw you in those rags." John teased him as if Lorne hadn't said anything.

"I don't try to impress anyone." Lorne told John patiently when John suddenly stopped walking.

"You always vanish after these ceremonies. You're getting laid aren't you? Every damn time."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir." But Ronon could hear the underlying tension in Lorne's voice. Ronon doubted that John would have any problems with Lorne's and Ronon's relationship but Lorne had told him early on that he simply couldn't take the chance.

"Hey," John patted Lorne's arm: "As long as it keeps us in everyone's good graces you can do with IOA members, the officers and Radim whatever you want."

Ronon hid his annoyance at John's implication by looking sideways while Lorne replied dryly and way more relaxed than before:

"That's good to know, sir."

As if by accident Lorne's hand brushed Ronon's before they entered the gateroom and the look Lorne gave him told Ronon that he would deal with Radim as briefly as possible.


End file.
